


4 A.M.

by pineappapizza (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: :((, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Self-Harm, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicidal Thoughts, they don't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pineappapizza
Summary: Race and Albert have a set plan for when they're sad.





	4 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Projection/coping angst? On my ao3? It's more likely than you think.

Race pulled the blanket tighter around himself, still trying and failing to fall asleep. Why the fuck couldn't he fall asleep? What was different from tonight that made it impossible for him to just get a good night's rest?

Giving up, Race turned on his phone and opened YouTube. Ironic Tiktok compilations and people reading out Tumblr posts was a good distraction. It couldn't last forever, though. The bad thoughts started crawling back in. He started feeling suicidal... It made anxiety shoot up, and it made him need to get out of the house. Or die.

He thought about how his siblings would react to that. Jack wouldn't forgive himself, JoJo needed him, he supposed. And Romeo did too. And his boyfriend. He wouldn't be able to take it. And Coffee Bean, even though he lived on the other side of the country, and they'd never met in person.

Maybe he could try not to do it tonight. He opened up his messages, he sent a text to Albert, his best friend (and boyfriend).

Race: can we duct tape jack to a wall?  
Cigarette thief: yea cmon  
Race: otw

It was a dumb code for when either of them were... In a bad place or feeling suicidal. It really was a dumb code, but things that made them happy were nice to bring up at times like these. One time about two years ago, they actually did tape Jack to a wall on a dare. If Race had gotten a 'No', they would've texted about it. But a 'Yes' meant hanging out in person. Race snuck out of the house, making sure not to wake up his dad or siblings. Then he got on his skateboard.

Thankfully, Albert was only a few blocks away. Race arrived, the window to Albert's room was unlocked as always, and he tumbled in. Race was greeted by Albert and one of his brothers playing an overly-intense game of Mario Kart.

"Out!" Albert hissed as he kicked out his brother, who was trying not to laugh. He closed the door and locked it. "Hey." He leaned against the door, holding up a peace sign. "Hey..." Race mumbled. He forced a smile.

"You wanna talk about it, or play a video game?" "Both?" "Both." "Both." "Both is good." The two lazily grinned at each other. Race took the game controller and unpaused the game.

Originally, they did play, talk, and also kiss a lot. But at some point, Race started choking up. Albert paused the game and pulled him into a hug. "'m sorry... I'm being stupid and just dumping it all on you..." Albert combed a hand through Race's hair, kissing him.

"You aren't being stupid. Stupid is when you ate an entire jar of pickles in a minute on a dare," "I never turn down a dare!!" "Shut up, I'm comforting you," Albert teased. Race grinned half-heartedly. "Is it okay if I stay the night?" "Considering how many times I've crashed at your house when I wasn't about to lose it, yeah."

The two huddled close, sharing the bed. They were used to the teasings and suggestions of what they had done. Except, when Race stretched, yawning, his shirt rode up a bit, revealing the neat rows of cuts along his hips. Albert saw them and panicked.

"Racer..." Albert whispered, pushing up Race's shirt just a bit again, much to his protests. "I made a few months clean, and screwed it up..." He shoved his shirt down again. "Lemme clean 'em up for you," Albert said as he dragged Race to the bathroom down the hall.

"You don't have to." "You've done it for me," Albert assured him. He wiped over the wounds with peroxide. Race hissed in pain. "That hurts," He grumbled. "I know it does." He finished up, bandaging them. "Done," he declared, planting a kiss onto Race's forehead.

"You're sweet," Race commented. They were wrapped up in blankets again, and Race was kissing his boyfriend silly. He was started to feel sleepy. That took forever. It was four A.M.! Race yawned. This caused Albert to yawn too. "Dork," He murmured against Race's hair. "No, you." Race yawned again, eyelids drooping. He snagged Albert's phone and then his thumb, unlocking it, before kissing his hand as a thank you.

"You know the phone code." "Shuddup." He opened Spotify, hitting shuffle on the 'Favorite Songs' playlist. "'Night, babe," Race sighed. "'Night, Racer."


End file.
